


The Time Being

by thegreatgayjatsby



Category: DHMIS2, Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film), dhmis - Fandom
Genre: Cuties in the morning, F/M, Paige is gorgeous, Tony loves her more than anything, healthy relationship, hints at smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatgayjatsby/pseuds/thegreatgayjatsby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony reflects on how beautiful Paige is early one morning. Sleepy cuddles ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time Being

**Author's Note:**

> First work in the fandom! Inspired by my gf and I cosplaying Padlock.

It had never been like Tony to be untimely, but on rare occasions like this, he could bare to clear his tediously maintained agenda for what Paige called a lazy day. (He inferred she called it that because it vaguely sounded like “creativity” with his thick accent.)

Times like this, Tony couldn’t help but be inclined to spend his day being entirely unproductive. (“To the trio, not our relationship,” Paige quarried.) There were no due-dates, assigned time-frames, or lapse-slots to comply with here.

His beautiful Paige was still asleep, undisturbed by the same inner schedule as he was. She lay beside him, serene in the early dawn light of their bedroom. It was only 6:30 A.M., after all, even though Tony was wide awake.

Sunlight barely breached the room, only filtering through the parted curtains. Her face was bathed in a divine air, her porcelain skin alight with ghostly radiance. Paige’s multifariously-colored hair gleamed softly, cascading over her sloping brow and obscuring her closed eyes.

When open, her eyes manifested the most varying display of color he’d ever seen. It was as if Tony was staring into the very depths of the universe. There was no one word to describe Paige’s beauty. She was an ineffable spirit-simply without fault.

Clothed only in a pair of knee-high rainbow socks and her white slip, sleeping peacefully in Tony’s bed, Paige’s attractive qualities began to culminate. The time-keeper smiled and shook his head fondly, leaning over to brush the plethora of pastel locks from her face.

His lips touched the corner of her jaw, just adjacent to her pulse-point. “My dear, it seems my vocabulary is inadequately equipped to describe you.” He murmured before planting a kiss to her neck.

Paige’s mouth twitched, and her eyes slid open until her gaze was half-lidded and fixed on Tony. Instead of vocally responding, she craned her neck and pecked the tiny chirping clock on his chest, settling into his arms.

Tony smiled gratuitously. Her plump lips would be enough, for the time being.


End file.
